The present invention relates to an angled coaxial connector element able to be fixed to a printed card.
Coaxial connectors are already known making it possible to link electrically two printed cards arranged perpendicularly with respect to one another.
The applicant has already described such a coaxial connector in FR-A-2,685,553.
This connector includes a straight element as well as an angled element, which is equipped, on one of its faces, with pins for connecting it to a first printed card and, on a face perpendicular to the first one, with coaxial contacts able to interact with coaxial contacts of the straight element which is connected to a second printed card arranged perpendicularly to the first printed card.
The angled element is, in general, connected to the first printed card by plugging-in and lead-tin soldering of its pins in corresponding orifices produced on the said card.
In certain cases, the angled element includes, as pins, contacts which can be inserted by force.
These contacts include an elastic central part which has an outer cross-section greater than the passage cross-section of the orifices provided on the card.
The mounting on the printed card of a connector element equipped with contacts which can be inserted by force takes place by exerting a significant force (of the order of 30 to 100 Newtons) by contact on its face opposite to the card, in such a way as to force the contacts within the orifices.
Once fixed to the printed card, the connector element has good mechanical properties.
In practice, however, an inadequacy is noted in terms of the electrical transmission properties, due to a certain mismatching of impedance.